


elevator issues

by Noirucci



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, johnny is OLD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirucci/pseuds/Noirucci
Summary: · oneshot ;literature major, suh youngho and psychology major, jung yoonoh, are, to their inauspiciousness, stuck.- also on wattpad by noirucci__
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 9





	elevator issues

johnny was- an interesting person, if I say so myself. people of the generation now, didn't really sit right with him because he practically lived in the 80's.

from cardigans, button-ups, sweaters, and gold-rimmed spectacles, johnny was all jushed up, straight from an old, hollywood film.

may I add, his english which included of various slangs from the 80's. which kids- or well, 'kids, nowadays'- as johnny calls it, may not understand.

he was a millennial born in the mid-nineties, but his appearance and language, really was on quite the contrary.

but to our surprise, he'd befriended a very well-known millennial in the campus. lee minhyung, or as everyone renowns him, mark lee.

he contrasted marvelously with johnny's characteristic attributes. but well, that may be the reason why they fit together well.

now, johnny wasn't the one to crave popularity and that booze. but he was extremely known around the campus. mainly because his looks.

people are sure, if johnny tried to wear the clothes of the twenty first century, he'd get the girls wrapped 'round his long fingers.

he was still quite attractive in the retro attire, though. it wasn't always cardigans and sweaters. most of the time, it was attractive button-ups and high-fashion items from the late 80's.

the fact that he was also, born in chicago, was also a major plus-point in his life in this campus.

"dude, are you listening?", said a voice with the saying person waving a hand in front of johnny. "of course, I am.", replied johnny, peeling his eyes off the novel he smugly held in his hands.

"so, like, when're your tests coming up? I'm having mine 'round next month.", enquired the canadian. mark was a music major, whereas, johnny was a literature major. so there were minor schedular inconviniences coming their way.

"we were supposed to have the tests during that time as well. but mister yoo can eat my shorts, he pre-poned them to two weeks later!", hissed johnny, as a reply. "wow, that dude's an ass.", said mark, earning an agreeing nod from johnny.

"also, don't you have class on like, the top floor in about five minutes? shouldn't you hurry?", questioned mark, puzzled. johnny was definitely an early bird to class.

johnny's eyes widened, to twice their original size. "oh right! why didn't you remind me earlier, you wastoid?!", he yelled, to which the younger completely took offense of.

but before mark could let some curses spill out his mouth, johnny'd already fled to the elevator. 

"gotta save my curses for later, johnny fucking suh.", the canadian muttered lowly, taking an aggressive bite off of his sandwich.

\--

"excuse me!", johnny exclaimed, quickly hopping into the elevator, which was bound to close very soon. "sorry for the interruption, I've just got class in a few. I've gotta motor there.", added the american, gently pressing the top floor's number for the elevator to drop him on.

"it's... it's fine.", said the person he shared the space with. johnny was honestly astonished that the boy's voice was so gentle. may I add, it also did spark great curiosity to knowing more about this mystery guy.

"uhm, I'm johnny, johnny suh. and you must be...?", questioned the taller of the two, not quite settled with the thick layer of awkward air that sat in the elevator. "jaehyun, jung jaehyun. I... I knew you were johnny, though. almost everyone knows you around the campus...", the boy- now jaehyun- answered softly.

"oh, they do? mark told me about it, but I thought it was just him rumouring my ears again.", said the american, adding a breathy chuckle at the end of his sentence.

"no, no, they really do.", confirmed the younger, clutching his books- speaking of which- johnny noticed the subject.

"psychology major, I see.", said the taller looking into jaehyun's coffee orbs filled with nothing, but nervousness. "yes, a handful of my friends and I like the subject, hence...", answered jaehyun, not managing to keep a steady eye-contact with johnny.

johnny was far from intimidating, at the moment. but I mean, it may not be the only existing reason.

"I see. I was also really interested in the subject. It was really intriguing, but literature was really something I wanted to persue a curriour in. especially english.", said johnny, earning an understanding nod from jaehyun.

johnny was really putting them efforts, at keeping a steady conversation going. but seems as if, jaehyun wasn't the type to converse with.

and taking the sign, johnny remained silent, along with jaehyun. until the elevator made some bizarre noises and stopped moving upwards.

they were, to their inauspiciousness, stuck.

"oh no!", said jaehyun, panicking greatly. johnny on the other hand, believed in rationality, and called the emergency number the university provided.

"hello?- uh, yes, so the elevator's stuck- uh-huh, oh okay, thank you.", the call ended with johnny facing jaehyun with an anticipating look on his face.

"we're stuck here for 'some' time. basically, for a good hour and a half.", answered johnny, air-quoting the 'some' in his sentence. to which, jaehyun was petrified. "oh, no! I'm heckin' claustrophobic!", the younger exclaimed, letting his head drop in his hands.

johnny just wanted a normal elevator ride to his class, but seems as if, the world has already decided his fate.

\--

"are you okay, now?", asked an exhausted johnny. the boy's given all efforts of his life to help jaehyun in the elevator, they've been stuck in. and it's only been fifteen minutes.

"y-yeah, but I want to divert m-my mind from this.", answered jaehyun, softly gasping for air. "uh, can I read you a sonnet then?", asked the american. it was a wierd idea, out of the blue, but it's an only option. jaehyun knew that, so he nodded.

"let me not to the marriage of true minds

admit impediments. Love is not love

which alters when it alteration finds,

or bends with the remover to remove.

o no! it is an ever-fixed mark

that looks on tempests and is never shaken;

it is the star to every wand'ring bark,

whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

love's not time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

within his bending sickle's compass come;

love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

but bears it out even to the edge of doom.

if this be error and upon me prov'd,

i never writ, nor no man ever lov'd."

johnny finished reciting the sonnet, looking deep into jaehyun's eyes, with his own honey-coloured ones. jaehyun wasn't panting anymore, they both were entranced.

as if on queue, johnny scooted closer to the younger, quite gnarly, I see. it was a bodacious move, but jaehyun looked too tubular to resist.

the two boys moved closer, closer and even more closer, till johnny skillfully caught jaehyun's lips.

it was a slow, love-filled and passionate one. not at all driven by lust. the moment was interesting but beautiful at the same time.

both boys were entranced in a weird attraction, possibly, love.

"why are you kissing in college premises?!",

yup, fate definitely has it's own, hasty plans.

**Author's Note:**

> the thing johnny recited; was William Shakespeare's sonnet 116.


End file.
